wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Boost to level 100
:Much of this article is based on assumptions that man aspects will be similar to the boost to level 90 feature. Boost to level 100 is a feature available to purchasers of the World of Warcraft: Legion expansion that allows a player to boost 1 character (per expansion license purchase) to level 100 along with a level, class, and spec set of gear. A boost to level 100 can also be done as a separate purchase, but is relatively high cost, so players who want to level the old fashioned way don't feel like that effort is under-valued. Thus, does not create any potential pay to win criticisms of the game with this feature, since you are not able to buy powerful weapons or gear. Overview :Note: Character Services (Transfer, Faction Change, etc...) won't be available to boosted characters until 72 hours after the boost. If you try to buy a service for a recently boosted character, you'll see Error 20078. After you get a Character Boost for your account, whether it's the boost included with Legion or through the World of Warcraft Shop, you'll see the option to boost a character when you log into the game and visit your character selection screen. The Level 100 Character Boost icon will appear near the top of your character list. When you click it, the game will walk you through boosting a character and choosing their talent specialization. Their action bar will be populated with the most essential skills for their class and spec. Your character's quest log will be cleared during the boost and any quest progress will be lost. When the boost is done processing, they will be ready to play immediately. Details :Note: Any gear the character already had will be moved to their bags. If there isn't enough space in their bags, their old gear will be mailed to them instead. For all characters of any level: *Boost to level 100. *All classic zones explored on the map. *Riding skills up to Artisan (up to 280% flying speed) and all regional riding skills up to Pandaria (Cold Weather Flying, Flight Master's License, etc.). *If your Battle.net account doesn't have any flying mounts, your boosted character will receive their faction's basic flying mount (gryphon for Alliance, wyvern for Horde). If character is level 60 or above: *Both primary professions and First Aid are boosted to 700. *Characters who receive a profession boost must learn recipes from a profession trainer in-game. *If the character doesn't have primary professions, they'll be given class-appropriate professions according to the table. For new characters: * A Class Trial experience in the Broken Shore which gives a short tutorial on the chosen class with the option to make the character permanent using the boost. Nethaera; updated by Kaivax|date=6/17/2016 6:12 PM PDT}} Questing The character's quest log will be cleared during the boost and any quest progress will be lost. Some quests and NPCs will be unavailable after a character boost. Notes * Such things like may not be learned along with a boost. Media Images ;Preliminary UI Videos File:Level_100_Boost_Tutorial|From official World of Warcraft channel References See also * Boost to level 90 * Boost to level 110 * Class Trial External links ;Boost to level 100 purchase ;Legion pre-purchase/pre-order DIGITAL DELUXE EDITION}} DIGITAL DELUXE EDITION}} ;Official support info ;Guides ;News hu:Karakter Boost Category:Game terms Category:Legion Category:UI